Normalcy
by RockerBlossom
Summary: Normalcy is a lie, but the truth is more scary.


normalcy Normalcy.

Everyone wants to be normal, when in reality normalcy is just a big pile of bullshit. Who's normal to begin with? We try so hard to be normal, that in the end, we're not normal.

Normalcy is a lie, a big white lie... maybe if we stopped pretending to be something we're not, we can see that the best people we can be, is us.

But of course, why am I preaching about being proud of the people we are? I pretend to be the best friend of Vince McMahon, I follow him around like a little puppy dog, always trying to hug him. When in reality, I can't stand the guy, he really gets on my nerves, but I am holding on to him, because once I let him go, what do I have?

A marriage?

What marriage? Me and Debra, we hardly talk when we're alone, there's no communication there, no love... no understanding.

I got no real friends, I kicked the shit out of the only **REAL** friend I had, there is no way I can undo the damage I have created.

But all that doesn't matter, because at the end of the night, I have my championship belt right? That is all that matters to Stone Cold Steve Austin right?

Wrong.

This belt, sure in the beginning it meant the world to me, but it don't mean shit anymore. The belt is empty, I didn't win this on my own, I cheated for it... I became a sell-out for it, I sold all my humanity for that belt, a belt that is an empty victory now. It holds me down now, it tries to drown me, it's useless... it's not worth it.

The Rock, Kurt Angle, Triple H... all former champions, they all won the belt fair and square, they didn't need any help to win it, they didn't need to betray everything they stood for to win the belt.

I have nothing...

Well that's a lie too.

I got Stephanie.

Oh big shocker there huh?

Yes, I have Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. Out of them all, she understands me, she understands me completely. She doesn't presume she knows what makes me tick, she just doesn't assume that she sees the *real* me.

Despite what everybody sees on tv, me and Stephanie are close, more close then she knows. Stephanie is different from everybody in the WWF, she doesn't judge me, partially because if she judged me that would give me the right to judge her, and her life is nowhere near the perfect life.

She's married to a man who's married to his work. Her father is married to the WWF and currently trying to find a way to destroy Shane McMahon. Her mom is god knows where, and she doesn't like her mom anyways. And her brother is too busy trying to destroy the WWF to spend a little quality time getting to know his little sister.

And I am married to a woman I hardly speak to. I can't stand Triple H or Vince.

So pretty much, me and Stephanie are all we have. It's fitting that we bonded out of everybody, it just happened one day, we had lunch, we talked... we became friends. We're those type of friends you can go to when your day sucks and you need someone you can bitch about it too, well yeah that's us.

It started out simple, a phone call here and there to bitch about our days to each other, small talk chats backstage.... the regular friendship stuff you know? But then I started seeing things about Stephanie....

How she sticks strands of her brown hair behind her ear when she's talking, or how when she's nervous she bites down on her bottom lip... she does these little things that I seem to notice... and then she'll smile at me, and I'm over the edge.

Have you ever had someone smile at you and feel incredibly just amazed? Amazed by their beauty? That is what Stephanie does to me, she's so beautiful, it makes me feel *weird* and in a good way. She amazes me....

_Everytime our eyes meet_   
_This feeling inside me_   
_Is almost more than I can take_   
_Baby when you touch me_   
_I can feel how much you love me_   
_And it just blows me away_   
_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_   
_I can hear your thoughts_   
_I can see your dreams___

_I don't know how you do what you do_   
_I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better_   
_I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side_   
_Forever and ever_   
_Every little thing that you do_   
_Baby I'm amazed by you___

_The smell of your skin_   
_The taste of your kiss_   
_The way you whisper in the dark_   
_Your hair all around me, baby you surround me_   
_You touch every place in my heart_   
_Oh, it feels the first time everytime_   
_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes___

_I don't know how you do what you do_   
_I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better_   
_I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side_   
_Forever and ever_   
_Every little thing that you do_   
_Baby I'm amazed by you___

_Every little thing that you do_   
_I'm so in love with you_   
_It just keeps getting better_   
_I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side_   
_Forever and ever_   
_Every little thing that you do_   
_Oh, every little thing that you do_   
_Baby I'm amazed by you_ __

Like the song says, everything about Stephanie amazes me, and lately I have found myself falling in love with her.

It's **WRONG**. I can't fall in love with Stephanie, I'm married... **TAKEN**. But I look at her and all that seems to go away and it's just us, she's everything I have ever wanted. She understands me, she communicates with me, she doesn't assume things with me....

**ADULTERY**.

Falling in love with another woman, thinking about wanting to spend your life with another woman that isn't your wife is wrong, and it's adultery. Even thinking about how you two would move together, how you would dance with one another, how it would feel to have her hold you is **WRONG**. I can't even begin to imagine how wrong I am... how much I have wronged Debra by having these feelings for Stephanie.

When you marry someone, you have a obligation to stay true and faithful to them, you say them in your vows, and you say til' death do us part... but there is nowhere in the bible or in the vows that says there is a escape clause.

**ESCAPE** **CLAUSE**:

_If the husband/wife shall fall in love with another woman/man and if the love is true and not fake, then it's okay to walk out on the marriage you are already in, no hard feelings._

I don't think so. When you marry someone, you're not supposed to fall in love with another person... when you say you are going to devote yourself to that person, you don't go and start devoting yourself to another woman, it's not how marriage is supposed to work out.

But I have found more of me belonging to Stephanie then Debra, I devote myself to Stephanie without even thinking twice, and it takes all of my strength not to stay with Stephanie instead of going home to Debra.

Normalcy is Debra...

Debra is normal.

Normal.

Stable.

Steady.

Simple.

But there is one thing that Debra isn't....

She's not Stephanie.   



End file.
